


A Yarn Good Tale

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Gen, M/M, the title might be a silly pun but the story is cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 14:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12111183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Wait, you can knit?"A bit of Freddy x Stahl flash for the prompt "promise"





	A Yarn Good Tale

**Author's Note:**

> I have... such a weakness for puns lmao
> 
> Just a little FEH thing since I’ve only played Heroes. Do I know if I wrote them correctly? No. Do I care? Actually, yes, I care very much, please tell me if I’ve mischaracterized them, I have so much anxiety.
> 
> (This is the 22nd in a list of 30 prompts; I think I got the prompts from another fic, which didn't say where they found the prompts. I do plan on writing for all 30, but I haven't been able to complete a prompt list yet, so we'll see.)

Stahl wanders into the castle library sometime after breakfast in search of a recipe book; he’s been wanting to try his hand at cooking some food from this world for a while now, and since he has some time to himself today, he figured he’d see if he could make himself some lunch.

As he meanders his way between the rows of shelves in search of the cooking section, he spots a familiar mop of brown hair peeking over the back of one of the plush armchairs in the little reading area. He quietly edges over and peers over the man’s shoulder to see what he’s reading, but instead he finds that— “Wait, you can knit?”

Frederick startles, accidentally knocking the ball of yarn out of his lap to roll halfway across the rug when he twists half around to see who it is.

“Ah, sorry!” Stahl says, hurrying over to pick up the yarn for him and depositing it in Frederick’s waiting palm, returning his scowl with a sheepish grin.

“I find it reduces stress,” he tells him pointedly, methodically winding the unraveled yarn back around the ball, while Stahl takes a seat in the chair opposite him.

“Is that why Lord Chrom has all those different scarves?” He pauses, his eyes widening as he thinks of something: “Do you knit the scarves that everyone in the Shepherds gets, too?”

Frederick doesn’t say anything, just sets the completed ball in his lap, picks up his project—probably another scarf, Stahl thinks, one in almost the same golden color as the armor worn by the Order of Heroes—and continues knitting intently.

He thinks his scarf just became his most treasured possession.

He watches Frederick knit in silence for a while, the only sounds the soft clicking of the needles against each other and the softer tug of thread, watches the subtle movements of his lips as he counts the stitches to himself, the furrow of his brow in concentration.

“Can you teach me?” Stahl finds himself asking after a few moments. Frederick doesn’t look at him, merely raises an eyebrow, and Stahl takes that as permission to continue. “I’m not really good with that kind of stuff, all I have is cooking, and even then, I’m not really confident in my skills.” Frederick does glance up at him then, disbelief written in his eyes, and Stahl, his mouth going wry with self-deprecation, tells him: “I’m better at making medicine than I am at making food.” He shrugs. “And, well… I think it’s cool.”

The man lowers the scarf to his lap and studies him; Stahl resists the urge to squirm under his gaze. “If you bring your own yarn. And—” he adds, before Stahl can get too excited— “as long as it doesn’t get in the way of your duties.”

“It won’t,” he promises, grinning elatedly, and as Frederick returns to his knitting, Stahl knows he isn’t imagining the small smile that curves his lips as well.


End file.
